1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a stack type semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
When a semiconductor apparatus performs a write operation, that is, an operation for storing external input data in an internal memory area, there exists a tDQSS that is timing specification indicating a relation between a clock signal CK and a strobe signal DQS (a strobe signal according to the writing operation may be called WDQS).
A stack type semiconductor apparatus may have a structure in which a plurality of dies is stacked.
Among the plurality of dies, any one, for example, the lowest die may be configured to transmit data, commands and the like, which are inputted from an exterior, to upper dies through an interposer and the like.
The lowest die needs a domain change in a write operation. That is, the lowest die receives data in response to a strobe signal (DQS) domain and internally processes the data in response to a clock signal (CK) domain.
Therefore, in the semiconductor apparatus, circuit design should be made in consideration of the tDQSS timing margin.